1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lattice piece for a crane and to a crane with such lattice piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cranes, in particular large mobile cranes, are transported to the respective sites of use on public roads. Here, the rules of public road traffic are applicable, for example in Germany the rules of the Road Traffic Regulations. In these regulations, the maximum admissible weights and also dimensions of the crane to be transported are defined. In other countries similar regulations apply correspondingly.
These regulations lead to the fact that the dimension of the parts to be transported is limited, whereby the total size of the mobile crane and therefore the maximum achievable lifting capacity is limited.
Different approaches are already known from the present state of the art, in order to comply with the limitations during transport of the crane without reducing the achievable lifting capacity to an unnecessary extent.
It is proposed, for example, to completely demount the body of the crane, in particular the lattice boom of a lattice crane, and separately move the separated individual parts. However, the dimension of an individual lattice piece already can exceed the admissible transport size.
In DE 10 2006 060 347 A1 it is proposed to design the individual lattice piece so as to be foldable, in order to comply with the admissible transport dimensions. Such crane boom first is dismantled into its individual lattice pieces, wherein the same subsequently are folded and transported in this dismantled form.
A disadvantage of the above suggestion, however, consists in that the folding operation of the lattice piece must be effected manually. The larger the physical dimension of the lattice piece, the more force must be applied for the corresponding folding operation of the corresponding lattice piece. The potential size of manually foldable lattice pieces is limited thereby.
As proposed in DE 10 2006 060 347 A1, an auxiliary crane possibly is provided for erecting the foldable lattice piece, since the weight forces to be overcome are too high for manually erecting the lattice piece without machine force.